Memorial Birthday
by xAishiteruze
Summary: "Arthur!" Said blonde lifted his head from his knees and watched at the doorway. "Alfred..." he whispered, as big fat tears were rolling over his red cheeks.


__

**Historical relationships between America and England/The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland  
****  
**(You don't have to read this to understand the story - Though the last part **may** be pretty useful.  
I just thought it might be helpful and kind of fun to put this in.)

The site has an extremely annoying error, so the information will come later.

_**

* * *

**__**Anime: **Axis Powers Hetalia_

**Pairing: **Alfred F. Jones (America) x Arthur Kirkland (England/The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland)

**Warning: **The following Fanfiction contains Yaoi (Male x Male), probably a lot of grammar errors, cheesyness, fail sex, and I guess the characters are going to be OOC, because that's just something what would happen to me, screwing up the beautiful countries' personalities. xD

* * *

Arthur absently-mindly put his drink down and glanced over at Alfred who seemed to have a lot of fun with Kiku at that moment.

Not like that hadn't been unexpected. It was the young American's birthday after all, and on such a day, nobody should take all the happiness away from him. Especially not Arthur, only because today was something which always reminded him of losing the other blonde.

"That's right," he mumbled to himself, while staring at the ice cubes in his drink which were slowly melting. "It's already been so many centuries ago..." He quickly shook his head to chase an upcoming flashback away.

This wasn't a good time to be thinking about such trivial things from the past. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Damn that stupid Yankee... isn't there one fricking day in my life when something which isn't bad overcomes me thanks to him?" he hissed between his teeth, before grabbing his drink and swallowing it until the very last drop.

He froze for an instant when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Do you really think drinking is going to make everything better, _mon cher Angleterre_?" an all to familiar voice asked him. Arthur's thick eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"If involving yourself with my personal problems is the only thing you're here for, then I would advice you to leave this instant," he replied, without turning his head. "Unless you want a good punch right on your bloody nose, that is..." Francis rolled his blue eyes and took a seat next to the British nation.

He rested his head in his hand. "I know what's bothering you, _Angleterre_." the Frenchman spoke. Arthur snorted. "Oh, do you now?" he mumbled, still averting his eyes from his conversational partner. He already felt more than enough like crap and he surely wasn't in the mood for the frog's comments to make it even worse.

He startled when he felt that same hand from a moment ago on his shoulder again. "Why are you still thinking about it? Isn't the future you have with him now a lot more important than the past?" Much to his own surprise, the English blonde found himself thinking that Francis' voice sounded very kind when he asked those questions.

But his attitude quickly changed when the words sank in. "You weren't there, France," he mumbled, glancing over at his lover who was helping the others with the fireworks for later. "I know, but don't you think you may be overreacting a bit?"

Emerald orbs widened and a hand was slapped down on the table, firmly. "What do you know? What the bloody hell do you know?" he whisper-yelled, not wanting to get attention from the other nations.

"You have absolutely no idea how much it hurts. This day, such a long time ago, was the day that Alfred parted from me. Both as a country and a person. We may be unbelievably close right now, but yet we're so distant. Every day feels like he's yet scooting a little more away from me."

Francis watched him, seeming truely astonished and even slightly shocked as he blinked with his blue eyes in a slow manner as he watched at his frenemy. "And one day... he'll just be gone. And then I'm all alone again." Arthur ended his speech, before quickly standing up. "Please, excuse me." he mumbled.

Time to search for the table with booze. Maybe that could help him clear his mind...

* * *

Alfred's eyes roamed over the garden, searching for his small lover. It had been such a fun evening already, but he had actually barely seen the British blonde around him. He finally spotted him, standing by the drinks.

The American rolled his eyes good-naturedly and a tad bit annoyed. He should have known from the beginning where to go search. "Iggy~" he sang, while wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist.

He felt how the other male tensed up, clearly surprised. "Bloody hell, Alfred," he snapped, angrily. "Be happy I wasn't holding anything. And stop calling me that. You know I hate it." he continued. Alfred stuck out his tongue.

"No complaining against the hero. Especially not when it's his birthday," he said, a wide grin plastered on his face. In his crappy mood, Arthur felt like wipping that smile of his face in an instant. "Anyways, I was searching you. Firework is gonna start soon, you coming with me?"

The less taller blonde hesistantly glanced at his yet untouched drink before focusing on Alfred's face. His bright blue eyes were sparkling like those from a pleading puppy. He possibly couldn't ignore such a face. He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I have no other choice..." he gave in.

The pearl white tooth smile returned on the sandy blonde's face and he quickly grabbed Arthur's hand to drag him into the direction of the hill where a few of the nations were making themselves ready for launching the firework.

A faint smile played on his lips. "Still such a child..." he mumbled. Alfred turned his head into his direction while he kept on walking. "Did you say something?" he asked.

Arthur quickly shook his head, and unconsciously began thinking again about the time when then American really was a small kid. He missed those times with his cute little Alfred. Those memories were so nostalgic, but they made him even sadder. He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming in frustration.

God, he was such an idiot. He tried not to think of the past - And yet simple things which he said without thinking made him remind of those times. He didn't even immediately realize that the taller blonde had left his side until he heard him speak. "Japan, how's it going with the fireworks?" he cheerfully asked.

Kiku politely smiled at one of his rather close friends. "We're almost finished here, America-san," he answered, before noticing Arthur standing there like a lifeless doll.

"England-san... Is something the matter?" he asked, worried. Arthur blinked with his green eyes and looked up at the Japanese nation who was staring at him, followed by Alfred's stare. He quickly put up a fake smile. "N-no, everything's fine." he lied, followed by a nervous laugh.

Kiku was not convinced, but he wisely decided to do what he always did. Shut his mouth and continue with what he was doing. Alfred on the other hand, being the airhead he usually was, hadn't noticed any difference and just laughed. "I guess he's a bit sour because he doesn't have alcohol." he said.

The Brit scowled at him. "Am not!" he replied, though in fact he was actually wishing for a strong drink.

* * *

After a few more minutes, all preparations were done and it was time for everyone to gather at the hill to come watch the fireworks.

Everybody waited with anticipation as Yao put the wicks on fire. The threads were all slowly being swallowed by the fire, until the first piece of firework finally launched itself into the air.

Followed by all the others. They all exploded into the beautiful and all so familair American colours. Red, blue and white. They eventually formed a message into the air. "Happy Birthday, Alfred."

Said male smiled like a child who just got his first piece of candy and walked to the small stage which stood on the hill. "Everyone," he spoke loudly through the microphone, which immediately got all attention on him, of course.

"Thank you for all coming and putting up such a wonderful party for me. I really appreciate it." There was a moment of silence, like he wanted to prove his thankfullness to the crowd.

Meanwhile, cheerful dance music began to play. "... And now let's get ready to dance!" he yelled, followed by cheers from the other nations. He jumped of the stage and got to Arthur, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he blankly kept staring to the night sky.

The taller blonde grabbed his shoulders and shook his body through each other, all non-to gently. "Iggy~ Time to get out of your trance!" he said. In reaction, the British nation blinked with his emerald eyes very slowly before staring up at him and frowning.

But Alfred didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Come on, dance with me." he cheerfully said, while stretching out his hand. "I don't feel like dancing..." the small blonde replied. The American pouted.

"Aww, don't be such an old grumpy man and dance." he spoke, while tugging at the others sleeve. "I said I don't feel like it!" Arthur said, this time louder and in a more stern tone. He got his arm out of his lover's grasp and turned around.

Alfred watched how he slowly got out of sight and for a moment he considered to follow him, but he was quickly distracted as Feliciano jumped in front of him. "Ve~ America, would you dance with me? Ludwig says he can't dance..." the brunette mumbled, hopefully looking up at the other male.

The blonde smiled. Of course, as the hero he was, he couldn't reject such a request. "Sure." he agreed, on which the Italian cheerfully grabbed his hand to drag him to the middle of the dance floor. _I bet Arthur's just gonna go drink by himself... So I've got nothing to worry about_, he thought, before concentrating on not stepping on Feliciano's toes.

* * *

Arthur's hands clenched into fists as he made his way over to the backdoor of Alfred's house. He felt like if he would stay any longer under the guests, he would just explode. He quickly opened and closed the door as soon as he got inside.

It was dark, but he had came here so many times he could find his way blindly through the house, right to Alfred's bedroom. Honestly, he didn't want to feel like this. He wanted to be happy for his lover, smile together with him.

But he just couldn't... Something in his mind and heart said him that it was impossible to completely forget the sad meaning for him behind this fateful day.

He walked through the halls until he got to his destination. He opened the door and closed it again behind him. His legs were hurting, and he just wanted to slide down the floor, but the bed was only a few more good steps away. The room was slightly lighted by the colourful lights coming from the party outside, which fell through the window in flashes.

As soon as he reached the bed, the British blonde took of his shoes and let himself fall down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, his mind blank for a moment. The music from outside reached his ears. It was way to happy for his liking.

"Alfred, you stupid git..." he whispered, while he closed his green eyes.

* * *

Alfred let a content sigh escape his lips. Man, that had been one hell of a party. Since everybody else had practically done all the work with organizing the party for him, he decided that it would only be normal for him to help with cleaning the mess up.

Something which didn't seem such a bad idea, because his whole garden was indeed a huge mess. Some of the nations had prayed him their goodbyes, since they still had a long flight ahead of them before they would be home.

The remaining ones helped him with cleaning up, for which he was them grateful. Just when he was about to clean the table, somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

He glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes slightly widened in surprise. "France?" he asked, before his lips curled into an amused smile. "I didn't think you would stay to help me clean up. After all, wouldn't that hurt your godly hands?" he teased.

"I didn't stay for such thing, _mon doux Amérique_," the French nation said, his glance so serious that it made Alfred's smile disappear in an eyewink.

There was a moment of silence. "Then what-" He never got the chance to finish his sentence as Francis interrupted him. "It's about _ton petit amant_." The other blonde raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Francis sighed. "Perhaps you would like a seat before I start explaining things to you, _birthday boy_...?" he proposed.

* * *

Arthur stared at the wall in front of him, eyes glazed over with sadness. He didn't know how long he had been here already. An hour? Maybe two. Perhaps even three.

He lost track of it. The only thing he knew was that the party probably was over already. Not that he minded, because he had missed most of it after all. And nobody probably even missed him, so it was no big deal.

The blonde had eventually started to think back about the Revolutionary war. No matter how much he didn't want to think about it, the same scene kept repeating itself in his mind over and over again.

And since it couldn't be stopped, he would just let it pass. Hoping that he would get a chance to fall asleep as soon as possible to forget those horrid memories...

_The sky was a dark grey, rain falling out of the clouds with no end. The ground slowly changed into mud under the feets of the soldiers who were standing on the battlefield._

_Alfred had his weapon pointed to Arthur, an amount of soldiers in the same blue outfit as him behind him. The British nation had his teeth gritted together as he watched the person in front of him with bags under his eyes._

_All of his soldiers were gone. He was standing there all alone, with only Alfred and his small army to give him "company". "Hey, England..." Alfred softly began, keeping his weapon in the same hold._

_"I want freedom after all." he continued. Arthur's fists clenched together even tighter as he heard the younger male speak those words. There was a moment of silence before he opened his mouth again._

_"I'm not a child anymore, nor your little brother." The small blonde felt as if his heart was painfully slowly being ripped out of his chest. "Now... I am seceding from you!" Alfred looked angry as he spoke those words._

_One could say he looked just as pained as Arthur felt on that same moment, but there defenitely was a shine of confidence in those blue orbs. The Brit's mouth was slightly agape, frowning sadly before his attitude changed._

_He sprinted forward, the sound of splashing water under him. Alfred was clearly surprised as he did so, because his defending posture changed. "I won't allow-" Arthur screamed, never finishing his sentence as he grabbed his weapon, ready to strike with it._

_Alfred quickly hold his own weapon in front of him, the metal of the other blonde's weapon clashing against the wood of his weapon with a loud, almost screeching sound. Right after that, the American's weapon flew out of his hand and landed somewhere further in the mud._

_Arthur panted as he pointed his weapon right into the younger male's face. "Your incompetence is outstanding... you twat!" he said, voice strained. Alfred just stood there, staring into the other's eyes._

_"F-fire!" One of the soldiers behind him suddenly said, the other's going into position and pointing their own weapons to the older blonde. Alfred's blue orbs then glued on the metal in front of his face. A slight amount of fear could be seen into his eyes._

_He let out a surprised noise and stared at Arthur as he lowered his weapon to let his arm limply fall next to his body. "There's no way I can fire... fool..." he softly mumbled, before throwing his only left defense on the ground next to him._

_Right after he did so, he fell down on his knees and hid his face in one of his hands. "Dammit!" he cursed, the first sob escaping his lips. "Why...? Shit..." he mumbled, both rain and tears running over his face, mingling with each other._

_"England..." Alfred said sadly, as he watched down on the other. Arthur's shoulders were shaking as he cried, Alfed and his shoulders just watching him. "You were so big then..." the other blonde whispered._

Arthur smiled softly as the first tear rolled over his cheek. "I don't think I'm being worth right now of being called a big nation..." he mumbled.

The second tear followed, as well as many others.

* * *

As soon as Francis had finished his explanation Alfred quickly said his apologies to the cleaning nations and rushed inside his house. He had the feeling that Arthur would be in there.

His footsteps echoed through the hall as he ran, until he stopped at his bedroom door when he heard some faint noises. He threw the door open and switched the light on. "Arthur!"

Said blonde lifted his head from his knees and watched at the doorway. "Alfred..." he whispered, as big fat tears were rolling over his red cheeks. The American gritted his teeth together.

He felt extremely guilty. This whole time, Arthur had been suffering all of his pain alone, and he didn't even realize it until it had resulted in his small lover crying. He kicked the door shut and walked to bed, wrapping his arms around the other's shaking body.

A soft gasp escaped the Brit's lips as he was pulled into the embrace, but he quickly wrapped his own arms around those from the other male and hid his head in the crook of Alfred's neck, still sobbing uncontrollable. "Arthur," the taller male mumbled.

"Have you... felt this pain since the beginning?" Another loud sob was enough of an answer for him. His grip tightened. "I'm sorry..." he quietely continued. Arthur clenched to him like he would die if he let go. "I'm so sorry!" he softly pushed the smaller male out of their embrace and kissed his tears away.

There was a silence in which the couple only stared into each other's eyes, until Alfred suddenly pulled the other in for a quick kiss on the lips. Arthur blinked as they parted from each other. The sandy blonde quickly averted his eyes with a blush.

"Sorry... I'm taking advantage of you, ain't I?" he mumbled.

The British nation kept on with staring at him wide-eyed for another moment, until his lips curled into a gentle smile. "You bloody idiot..." he replied. Alfred focused his eyes on his lover again after he heard him speak.

It didn't sound sad or forced. Something which clearly made him happy, as he too laughed. Then, there was a new long silence in which their faces slowly, very slowly got closer to each other. They stopped when their lips were only an inch apart.

They had been so long together, that when it came to romance, it was like if they could practically read each other's mind. "I love you, Arthur." Alfred said, before they completely leaned into each other.

Their lips collided for the second time, gently. It stopped when they parted again to look into each other's eyes. The American seemed to be searching for some kind of confirmation, and he got one as Arthur wrapped his slender arms around his neck.

Mouths crashed once more, and without waiting for a signal, the smaller blonde opened his mouth and immediately felt the other's tongue invade. Alfred took his time to memorize every tooth before finding the Brit's tongue.

Their kiss got faster and more passionate as the tall male pushed his little lover closer. Their saliva mingled and a string of it connected them as they broke apart to get a few good breaths of air before continuing with their making-out.

The thin thread of saliva broke as they stopped kissing and Alfred softly began to nip on a specific spot on Arthur's neck from which he knew would give the other pleasure. "Alfred..." Arthur mumbled, the way in which he said it made Alfred harden in an instant.

He gently bit down on the skin, leaving a red love mark as he did so. He knew Arthur loved it when he left marks behind. "Arthur..." he said sternly, as he pulled away, turning serious. The other male stared at him with his emerald orbs, wondering why he stopped.

"Are you sure you want this, right now? I mean, because before this, you were so..." Arthur silenced him with putting a finger on his lips. "I love you." he said out of the blue, surprising the American.

He smiled so gently that Alfred could practically feel his heart melt. "I never said no before, and I don't think I ever will say that. I want you, Alfred... so badly," he continued, removing his finger from the other's kiss swollen lips. He moved closer and made their clothed erections rub together.

Alfred had to bite back a groan at the sudden contact. "I _need_ you... Alfred." the British nation whispered, before making their hard-on's touch again.

That was more than enough confirmation for said blonde to know that Arthur wanted this just as much as he did. He quickly got up to turn the lights of, and kicked his shoes out while doing so. After that, he got back to the bed and softly pushed his lover down on the matress. He took his glasses of his face and lay them down on the nighstand, before all attention was put on Arthur.

The Brit's neck quickly got attacked with affectionate kisses, and Arthur softly moaned as he was put under the ministrations. "Mhm..." While he kept on licking, Alfred was slowly unbuttoning Arthur's dress shirt. As soon as that was taken care of, the taller blonde's mouth left Arthur's neck and got to his chest.

He gently pressed a kiss on one nipple, before slowly licking over it. "Aah!" the other male gasped, and he could feel Alfred smirking against his chest. Damn that git for exactly knowing just how sensitive his nipples were.

His mind went blank as soon as another lick followed, combined with the American softly twisting the other nipple. He stopped after a while when he felt Arthur tucking at his sleeve.

Arthur pushed himself up and got Alfred out of his bomber jacket and the shirt beneath it. As soon as the tall male was as bare-chested as he was, Arthur started planting open-mouth kisses on the chest. When Alfred groaned, he couldn't help himself from also smiling.

"You're not the only one with tricks under his sleeve, you git..." he whispered against the hot skin. His emerald orbs widened as Alfred gently yanked him up by his hair to let them join lips again.

He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the sandy blonde's neck to pull him down with him. One of the British nation's hands tangled into the soft blonde locks of his lover as his other hand stroked Alfred's back.

As they stopped kissing Alfred gently started cupping both of Arthur's cheeks in his hands for a while, before unbuttoning Arthur's pants so he was left only in his underwear.

There was a very noticeable tent in his pair of boxers, and Alfred smirked. "So hard already?" he teased, while taking of his own pants. "S-shut up!" a blushing Arthur reacted, before staring at the American's bulge.

"You don't seem to be very unwilling yourself." he continued, before both of the male's hands grabbing the other's underwear at the same time. "Ready?" the taller one of the two asked. Arthur nodded, and in an eyewink, both pair of boxers were removed and discarded on the floor.

As soon as their erections were revealed, Arthur switched positions with his lover so he was on top. "What are you doing...?" Alfred asked, clearly took by surprise. He groaned loudly as Arthur suddenly took his balls in one hand and began massaging them.

"A-Arthur... St-stop," he mumbled, as he felt a warm hand touching his chest which made it clear that the Brit clearly didn't seem to plan on stopping if he didn't say so.

Arthur blinked with his green eyes but did like he got told. "But why, Alfred? Since it's your birthday, wouldn't you like me to do something?" he asked, looking like an innocent child as he did so. Alfred could almost feel his heart jumping out of his chest.

He quickly pushed himself up and grabbed the smaller blonde's shoulders. "Since it's my birthday, let me do as I please, Iggy..." he whispered into his ear, before soflty biting down on it's flesh.

Letting the nickname he hated pass, Arthur allowed himself to be dominated as usual and moaned when Alfred grabbed the base of his cock as soon as their positions were reversed once again. He bit his lower lip to hold back any further noises as the taller blonde teasingly licked the tip.

"Don't do that, Arthur... You know I want to hear your voice." Alfred mumbled, removing his head from the British nation's manhood to move over to his chest to add a few more lovemarks to the one he already made. "Nhh... B-but, somebody might hear... Ah!" Arthur mumbled in reaction.

Alfred softly huffed. "They've probably all left by now, and they probably can't hear you anyway if they didn't." he mumbled, watching the red little bites he left behind with a satisfied look on his face.

Then, he got back to his final destination again. He gently squeezed the head of Arthur's dick and enjoyed the loud moan which escaped Arthur's lips when he did so. Then, without warning, he took the whole cock in his mouth. "Aaaaah!" Arthur tightly gripped the bed sheets under him.

God, how he had missed that wonderful feeling of Alfred worshiping his erection with lips and tongue. The last time they had sex had been way to long ago to his liking. The American softly let his teeth brush over the sensitive skin of the base of Arthur's shaft, before licking up from base to tip and back again.

As his ministrations became more passionate with the time passing, it didn't take to long for Arthur to come at all. "A-Alfred!" he moaned as he shoot his load right into his lover's mouth. Alfred happily sucked him dry.

When he pulled away from Arthur's softened member and licked his lips, Arthur blushed a deep shade of red. "Your taste never ceases to amaze me, Arthur..." the sandy blonde whispered, which made Arthur's manhood become hard again in the wink of an eye.

Alfred crawled away from him to get the bottle of lubrication out of the nighstand. When he got back on the bed, he gave the smaller male a quick peck on the lips. As soon as he opened the bottle, he squeezed a good amount of lube on three of his fingers. He moved a finger to Arthur's already twitching entrance and glanced up at him.

"Go ahead..." the other mumbled, knewing what that questioning look meant. He hissed slightly in pain as the first finger slid inside. "Ngh!" Tears stinged into the corners of his eyes as he felt Alfred's finger moving inside of him.

The younger blonde kept studying Arthur's face and stopped when he saw the tears. "Hey, you okay...?" he softly asked. Arthur painfully opened one of his eyes and even managed to curl his lips into a smile. "H-honestly, no. Three w-weeks is a long time, y-you know?" he replied.

Alfred frowned. "Do you want me to stop?"

Arthur quickly shook his head. "O-of course not, you bloody idiot," he mumbled, before taking in a deep breath. The look on his face became less more uncomfortable. "Besides... Even if I said you had to, do you think you could?" he asked, slightly grinning.

The American smirked back. "True." he said, before inserting a second finger. He quickly started to make scissoring movements with his fingers, and moved in a bit deeper to find that magical spot to let all of Arthur's pain disappear.

"Mhm...!" Just a little bit further, and his little lover didn't had to bear discomfort any longer. While searching for Arthur's prostate, he added the third finger, which immediately seemed to have found the other's sweet spot as soon as it got in. "Aaah! Haa..."

Alfred listened to the erotic noises the Brit made as he kept abusing his prostate with his middle finger for a bit longer, before pulling all three fingers out in one movement. He heard Arthur slightly groan in disappointement, and smiled.

"Don't be so impatient, Iggy." he sweetly said, before coating his own rock hard cock with lubrication. Arthur grit his teeth together. "Just hurry up... I want to feel you inside of me." he mumbled.

When hearing those words, it didn't take all to long for the birthday boy to position his member at his lover's entrance. He closely watched Arthur's face as he slowly made his way inside to burry himself to the hilt.

After he felt that all of him was inside, he kept still to let the British nation adjust to having something in him again after all that time. "M... move..." he soflty heared Arthur whisper after a while. As soon as he got the confirmation, Alfred carefully pulled himself out, as if he was scared that Arthur would break if he did it to rough.

But when he heard Arthur whimper in his beautiful voice, he couldn't help himself but slam back in with almost all of his power. "Aaaah! A-Alfr... Mhm!" Arthur moaned, as the younger male found his prostate in just one hit.

Alfred, knewing he had found that spot once again, quickly pulled out again, only the tip of his dick remaining inside the tightness which was his little lover, before he slammed back in, pounding into Arthur's magical spot dead-on.

"Ngh... Alfred... Alfred! Aaa-aah!" Arthur nearly screamed as he felt the familair pit in his stomach grow huger and huger with every passing minute.

While he kept on thrusting into the older male's hole, Alfred searched for the other's hand. As soon as he found it, he made their fingers intertwine with each other. He looked at Arthur's face which got perfectly hit by the moonlight.

He was moaning like there was no end, face completely flushed and sweaty, small tears of pleasure rolling over his cheeks. "God, Arthur... you're so beautiful..." he whispered. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it in when one particular loud moan reached his ears.

Arthur pulled him down for a kiss, while wrapping his legs around his waist. When Alfred hit him with a gentle force in the new angle, it drove him over the egde. He broke the kiss and practically screamed his lover's name as he came for the second time.

The American hid his head in the crook of Arthur's neck and groaned against the lovemark he had left earlier before he shot his own load as deep as possible in Arthur's hole. They kept like that for a while, just panting and enjoying each other's warmth, fingers still intertwined.

"So... are you ready for round two?" Alfred asked after a while, a playful grin on his face. Arthur smiled up at him. "I thought you would never ask."

_Omake_

Kiku hesistantly made his way through Alfred's house. He wasn't sure if it had been such a good idea to go search for the American, because he felt like as soon as he got inside he just lost his orientation.

"Mhm... I wonder were America-san could be. He left so quickly without explaining." he mumbled to himself.

But he had to know where to put some things of the used away, and the best option was asking the owner of the stuff where to go put it, of course. He stopped his pass when he heard voices.

It sounded distant, but yet close. But he could still clearly make Alfred and Arthur's voices out. He slowly walked into the direction of where it came from and stopped in front of a big door.

"Ngh... Alfred... Alfred! Aaa-aah!" That was defenitely Arthur who was moaning like that.

"God, Arthur... you're so beautiful..." he faintly heard Alfred's voice a while after that. Kiku blushed a dark crimson red as he heard more noises after that.

The sound of something - rather _someone_ - being pounded into a matress, to be particular.

Embarassed at hearing such things, the Japanese male quickly walked back, suddenly seeming to know his way through the house perfectly.

When he got outside, he was greeted by Heracles, who had also stayed to help with the cleaning. "There you are, Kiku. I had been searching for you." the taller male said.

Kiku looked up at the other nation with eyes clouded over by lust. "Heracles-san... I'm horny." he softly mumbled, yet loud enough for the Grecian to understand.

Heracles blinked with his eyes. "E-e-eeeeeh ~?"

After that, Heracles was quickly dragged to a closet... Not like he complained, of course.

_

* * *

_

___Google Translator didn't got touched in this Fanfic._

Since French is my second language, it would be a shame if I didn't knew my basics, at least. xD

But if it's wrong after all... Sorry. *Innocent smile*

**Mon cher Anglettere (French) - My dear England**

Angleterre (French) - England

**_Mon doux Amérique (French) - My sweet America_**

**_Ton petit amant (French) - Your small/little lover_**

Reviews and stuff are always appreaciated, of course. =w=


End file.
